Romantis
by Naylar
Summary: Una visita a la casa grande de la villa Romantis


**Aquí está un OneShot que me devolvió al modus operandi de la escritura:**

* * *

Naruto está nervioso, no sabe el porqué, o bueno, sí lo sabe, hoy le hará una entrevista a Hinata Hyûga, la chica que vive sola en el caserío que domina Romantis, la villa donde ambos viven, para un trabajo del instituto.

* * *

Estate tranquilo, intento decirme a mí mismo, pero este bosquecillo, esta oscura mancha de árboles que hay que atravesar para llegar a la casa no hace más que aumentar mi nerviosismo, este tétrico sendero... almenos a mí me da miedo. Mis temores se acallan cuando veo a Hinata en la puerta de la casa, esperándome.

* * *

El muchacho parece tranquilizarse al ver a la chica el día anterior había llamado para avisar de que iría (allí en Romantis todos los habitantes tienen el teléfono de la casa grande), y para acordar la hora a la que se presentaría en la puerta. Hinata abre el pesado portón de hierro.

-Pasa, tú debes ser Naruto, ¿no?

* * *

Me quedo sin palabras al oírla hablar, parece un ángel de ojos claros, de un tono lavanda suave que parecen observare el alma, con pelo azul medianoche..., hasta que reacciono y torpemente consigo decir:

-Eeeh..., si..., e-encantado...

-Un placer conocerte -dice sonriendo con esa preciosa boca- entra a casa y te contaré lo que necesites saber paraese trabajo del instituto.

-Eso... sí, el trabajo... -mascullo distraídamente- entremos.

Tras ella abrir el portón paso al jardín, muy bello, y veo al jardinero trabajando con esmero, se ven las hojas comenzando a enrojecer y las flores de otoño se abren espléndidas, una sorprendente mancha de colores me deja boquiabierto.

Después de atrvesar el jardín entramos en el salón de la casa, donde me fijo en un enorme retrato de familia, donde recoozco a Hinata y a una chica igual que ella, y los que imagino serán sus padres, en lo que a mí me parece una viva imagen de la palabra "felicidad". Al observar más detenidamente a Alejandra, me doy cuenta de que la veo contenta..., pero no feliz.

-Es mi hermana gemela -oigo a mi espalda.

-Gemela... -y entonces me siento tonto por no haber sacado esa esa conclusión al ver a dos chicas iguales en el retrato, y, aunque me había informado de lo que a ella le sucedió para mi trabajo del instituto y tenía constancia de que ella tenía una hermana, no sabía que era gemela.

Me conduce a una salita acogedora, con dos sofás afelpados y una gran chimenea, en ese momento encendida debido al frío qe suele hacer en Romantis. Después de observar la habitación, me vuelvo a fijar en Hinata y me vuelvo a asombrar por la suavidad de su cabello, el color, ese azul medianoche..., tamién me fijo en cómo va vestida, en este momento lleva un vestido de tono ciruela conun cinturón azul oscuro unas medias, y unos botines a juego con el cinturón. Todo en ella tiene un aire elegante, y en ese momento siento una ligera vergüenza por mis vaqueros gastados , mi sudadera y mis deportivas, pero a ella no parece importarle.

* * *

Los dos jóveves se sientan en uno d los sofás, el chico está visiblemente nervioso, se revuelve un tanto incómodo, se recoloca, con la cara roja, no por el calor que irradi la chimenea, sino porque se siente atraído por Hinata, no quiere que se haga evidente no sabría dónde meterme piensa. Ella, por su parte, está relajada, curiosa, para ella no es habitual recibir visitas.

Un hombre mayor les sirve una taza de chocolate caliente con unas galletas, un hobre mayor que mira de forma extraña a Naruto. Se hace un silencio incómodo, el cual, armandose de valor, rompe Naruto tras sacar del bolsillo de la sudadera una libreta pequeña y un bolígrafo, al preguntar:

-Alejandra... ¿podrías contarme cómo fue el accidente?

-Si, claro, verás...

-.-Hace un poco menos de dos años, nos enviaron una invitación para pasar la navidad en el club de campo, que está a dos pueblos por el camino principal, así que mi padre, a quien le gustaba conducir, llevaba el coche, era un día tormentoso, íbamos con el jeep, yo iba leyendo un libro cuando siento un brusco frenazo y se me cae el libro de las manos, solo veo una especie de luz blanca mientras me suelto el cinturón y me pongo encima de mi hermana, para tratar de protejerla, y después solo recuerdo un vaciío negro hasta que, estando yo tendida en la caretera, un niño...-.-

Hinata se queda mirando unos instantes a Naruto con una cara extraña, y hace rápidos cálculos, tras lo cual su expresión se torna en pura sorpresa, habiéndose dado cuenta de algo.

-Tú... tú eres...

-Por eso me he sorprendido al ver que tenías una gemela... Allí no ví a nadie, tan sólo tú... llamé a emergencia y me quedé a socorrerte... elegí ese suceso para... para saber lo que ocurrió, sé que pude haber hecho más, pero...

-Naruto... Cálmate -dice ella al ver al chico tan afectado tras la revelación.

Quiere ayudarle, explicarle que en realidad él le salvó la vida, pero no sabe cómo. Intenta clmarlo cogiéndol de la mano y estrechandosela fuerte, pero él la aparta, nervioso. Hinata no sabe cómo reaccionar, no sabe qué hacer, no quiere que el chico esté tan inquieto, así que termina por cogerle de los hombros y, mirándole a los ojos, con decisión, le dice:

-Cálmate, Naruto... No podrías haber hecho más, mis padres y mi hermana murieron en el acto al despeñarse el coche y yo al quitarme el cinturón, salí por el cristal trasero con una herida que sangraba... Naruto, si tú no hubieras taponado la herida yo no seguiría viva.

El chico se sorprende, eso último no lo sabía, se relaja ante la mirada de Hinata, pero se vuelve a sentir nervioso cuando, no sabe porqué, el ángel de ojos lavanda le da un abrazo y le susurra:

-Gracias.

Entonces se revuelve incómodo y ve una expresión sorpresa y tisteza e el rostro de Hinata, se arrepiente en el mismo momento de herlo hecho, así que... hace una locura, que ni él mismo pensaba que fuera capaz de hacer... se inclina hacia delante y le da un beso.

El pensamiento de Naruto es un revoltijo en ese momento, no sabe ni qué hacer, mecánicamente recoge su libreta y su bolígrafo, tras una mirada a una perpeja Hinata, sale de la sala , recorre el pasillo y sale del domicilio, solo se le ocurre alejarse, huir de allí, sabía que era una mala idea la entrevista... aunque una pequeña parte de él no se arrepiente, esa parte del corazón a la que le dió un vuelco al ver a Hinata ea mañana.

Naruto está a punto de alcanzar el portón de hierro del jardín cuando...

-¡Espera! -se sorprende al oír a voz de Hinata- ¡Por favor! Naruto... -Dice al alcanzarlo, apoyando la mano en el hombro del chico- Naruto... yo... -y,ante la incógnita de cómo continuar, le abraza fuerte, y tras ella terminar el abrazo, le da un beso, sellándose así un pacto que se inició casi dos años atrás.

* * *

**Ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde lo último que subí, pero pronto actualizaré las demás historias, gracias por leer...**

Naylar


End file.
